Secrets, Gifts and Kisses
by Niyama
Summary: Amigo secreto. Presentes. Você. Beijos.// Presente de Natal pra Nina *--*


24 de Dezembro. A rua estava deserta e a menina com feições delicadas andava apressada para não perder a festa organizada pelos amigos. Embora corresse, tentava manter os pés no chão. Não era muito seguro correr em uma calçada escorregadia devido a neve, muito menos quando se está de salto fino. A menina não estava muito a fim de cair no meio da rua em plena véspera de Natal. Não, seria muito mico, até mesmo para a herdeira dos Hyuugas.

Hinata riu com a ideia. Imagine. Ela, a menininha do papai, espatifada no meio da calçada e depois pessoas a levando para algum médico fazer seu curativo enquanto seu pai, do lado de fora da sala do pronto-socorro falava mal da menina até a alma, com 'o porque da mesma ser tão desastrada'.

- Iria ser engraçado – Murmurou a mesma.

Alguns minutos depois, a neve havia cessado dando origem a um lugar todo branco, como o verdadeiro natal deveria ser.

Natal...

Hinata acabara de se lembrar de uma semana atrás, quando ela e os amigos organizavam o amigo secreto. Em uma caixa toda decorada na frente de sua sala, havia vários papéis dobrados com o nome de todos os presentes. E em uma folha do lado havia linhas onde cada um deveria escrever qual presente desejava ganhar.

A principio, não haveria a tal folha, mas Ino reclamando do último amigo secreto, e do presente ganho, achou melhor colocar a folha. E enquanto todos não concordassem a menina não estaria feliz.

- Hinata, o que vai pedir? – Perguntou Sakura se sentando ao lado da Hyuuga que estava sozinha até aquele momento.

- E... Eu não sei ao certo... – Gaguejou a menina. – Depende de quem me tirar...

- Hm... E se eu te tirar, Hinata? – Perguntou a rósea interessada.

- T... Talvez, um ursinho de pelúcia. –

- Hmm, se Sasuke-kun te tirar?

- A... Acho que qualquer coisa está bom...

- Ok, e se o Naruto te tirar?

Nesse instante, a herdeira dos Hyuugas corou dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. Já havia pensado nessa hipótese, e bem, acho que não era permitido um presente daquele.

- N... Nada material. – Murmurou Hinata.

- O que então?

- Você sabe que sou apaixonada por ele, Sakura-san. Mas como sei que ele não me ama, acho que pra mim estaria bom... - A garota deu uma pausa para pensar melhor -... Uma noite com ele seria perfeito.

- Hinata! – Falou Sakura espantada. Meu Deus, onde estava a Hinata tímida que só pensava nas flores e nos cachorros abandonados?

- Me desculpe! Mas é que olhe para mim. - Hinata apontou para si mesma. - Estou com quase 22 anos, e nada. Simplesmente nada.

- Ok, eu te entendo Hinata. Agora vamos, chegou a nossa vez de pegar os nomes.

Hinata ao se levantar perdeu os movimentos das pernas e se sentou novamente. Céus! O que ela havia dito? Acabou de dizer a Sakura que queria uma noite com Naruto! Estava bêbada? Aquilo era secreto! Confidencial! Só e apenas dela! Mas não, além de falar que queria dormir com o loiro, fez o favor de falar que ainda era virgem!

- Ótimo Hinata! - Falou consigo mesma - Aposto que me doparam!

Se levantou novamente e foi para frente da caixinha, não totalmente conformada com o que acabou de dizer, mas aceitando que estava louca. Colocou a mão delicada dentro do objeto, e tirou o nome.

Não era possível.

Havia tirado _ele_, justo _ele_.

Suspirou cansada. As chances de ele a tirar eram quase nulas. Iria ser impossível ter o presente desejado. E tinha certeza, que ele não iria querer esse presente dela. Após suspirar inúmeras vezes, a menina se dirigiu para o lado, pegando a caneta e assinando o queria ganhar.

'_Nada_'

Foi o que escreveu. Suspirou mais uma vez, e se sentou ao lado de Sakura. A menina não soube quem Hinata tirou, mas mesmo assim prometeu ajudá-la.

**---**

- Vou me atrasar. – Disse a menina deixando seus devaneios e se apressando para a casa de Naruto. Embora ainda não entendesse o porquê de todos quererem se reunir na casa do mesmo.

Tocou a campainha e aguardou. Após alguns segundos escutou uma voz que disse 'Entre, está aberta'. Hinata reconheceu a voz e corou, mas entrou do mesmo jeito. Nada de mal poderia acontecer. Afinal todos seus amigos estavam ali.

Entrou e viu tudo escuro. Estranhou, mas continuou até a sala, esperando em pé. Até ouvir a voz do dono da casa novamente, dizendo para ir ao quarto. Seguiu em frente. Nunca esteve ali, então pensava que talvez todos estivessem no quarto por ser o maior cômodo.

Ao entrar, achou ver coisas. Não podia ser. Seus olhos a estavam traindo. Naruto estava apenas com uma toalha, sentado na cama. Hinata, automaticamente, fechou os olhos e se virou dizendo.

- A... a... acho que cheguei t... aarde d...de mais. – Gaguejou a menina.

- Não, posso dizer que até está atrasada. – Disse Naruto seriamente.

- E... então todos já foram?

- Eles nem vieram.

Hinata ficou em duvida. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Sabe, - se prontificou Naruto vendo que a garota estava confusa. – eu achei estranho na folha dos presentes estar escrito 'nada'. – Naruto pôde ver Hinata corar, o que o fez sorrir. – Então pedi ajuda a Sakura-chan.

Hinata arregalou os olhos.

_- "Oh não!_"- Ela pensou.

- Ah sim, esqueci de dizer. Eu a tirei Hinata.

_- "Oh droga!_" - Pensou a menina novamente.

- Sakura-chan me disse o que você queria. – Sussurrou o loiro no ouvido de Hinata. _Quando ele havia se levantado?_ – Vou te dar o seu presente. – Após isso, Hinata pôde sentir o hálito do mesmo próximo de seus lábios.

Hinata sem perceber como, se viu beijando Naruto ferozmente. Oh sim. Aquilo era bom!

Estava feliz por saber que ambos tiraram um ao outro. Mas como...?

- Espera... – Disse Hinata se afastando de Naruto. O loiro apenas gemeu em frustração. Droga, estava tão bom! – E se eu tivesse tirado alguém que não fosse você. Como eu iria entregar o presente para essa pessoa?

- Você me tirou? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Sim, mas... Você não sabia?

- Não. Acho que foi pura coincidência tirarmos um ao outro. Já que eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe, do _seu_ presente. Foi muita sorte você não ter tirado nenhum dos outros... – Falou Naruto sorrindo, e voltando a beijá-la.

- Acho que sim... – Hinata deixou se levar pelo momento, adorando aquele sentimento. Aquilo poderia ser mais perfeito?

Pensando no meio daquele monte de sensações, a menina pôde ver que realmente existia a 'Magia do Natal'

**

**N/A: **Ah, eu não iria mesmo fazer um Hentai. Até porque não sei, e como teve no final, era para ser a 'magia do Natal' (?). Um NaruHina fofinho, vai! Eu realmente gostei, embora não curta o casal :/

Mas, eu fiz pra você Nina do meu S2. A gente se conhece a alguns meses, e se fala pelo MSN poucas vezes, mas eu LOVE você! Tanto que fiz essa fic, e espero realmente que goste!

Geeente, eu fiz essa fic ouvindo 'Ursinho Pimpão' e 'True Colors', duas músicas da época da minha mãe. Mas também tão fofas, eu adoro elas. Então, espero realmente que gostem!

Shii, se você leu a fic e tiver lendo esse recado, aguarde que daqui a pouco sua fic irá estar aqui no site *-*

Então, pessoas, se não for pedir muito, por favor reviews? Prometo ser uma pessoa boazinha no ano que vem *-*

E não atrasar minhas fics. E por falar em fics, Um Uchiha e Seu Diário, está a caminho ò_ó7  
Assim que terminar todos os presentes eu trarei a vocês o epilogo.

Outra coisinha, ano que vem tenho surpresa para vocês amorecos :*

**Reviews?**

**N/B: **Pois é povo... Quem diria que eu, VioletaNegra, estaria betando uma NaruHina hein?

Indignações a parte, eu só fiz isso por você, Nina! *-* Como a Nicole mesma disse, nós só nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mas mesmo assim já deu pra criar um laço forte!

FELIZ NATAL!!


End file.
